


Potion

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: '' Damn it... Cosa vuoi, Jones?'' ringhiò sottovoce il ragazzo, in modo da non farsi sentire dal professor Lumacorno, dopo che il Grifondoro gli diede l'ennesima gomitata al costato per attirare la sua attenzione.'' Mi dai una mano con l'Intruglio?'''' E' un esame, Jones - gli fece notare l'altro - Dammi solo una buona ragione per aiutarti e rischiare di finire nei guai con Lumacorno.'''' Ti prego. Ti prometto che all'esame di Cura alle Creature magiche ti farò fare un volo su Artiglio.''Aveva toccato uno dei punti deboli di Arthur: l'inglese non era mai stato bravo con gli animaletti di Hagrid, soprattutto con gli Ippogrifi, e quasi sicuramente l'esame finale sarebbe stato proprio su quegli animali.Ma nemmeno la prospettiva di superare senza problemi l'esame di Cura delle Creature magiche convinse il Serpeverde.'' Tsk. Posso farcela benissimo da solo.''Stava mentendo, ma era troppo orgoglioso per ammettere anche solo di aver bisogno d'aiuto. In questo i due erano molto simili, anche se non facevano parte della stessa Casa.'' Uff, Bro. Almeno mi passeresti il libro?'''' No, quante volte te lo devo ripetere, Jones?''
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Potion

**Author's Note:**

> \- Lavoro precedentemente pubblicato su Efp

Alfred non amava Pozioni. Preferiva di gran lunga Cura delle Creature magiche , dove era finalmente riuscito a cavalcare il suo Ippogrifo Artiglio senza rompersi il braccio per la quarta volta di fila, e Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.  
L'americano non riusciva nemmeno a fare una comunissima pozione scacciabrufoli senza far fondere il suo calderone (dall'inizio dell'anno ne aveva già dovuti cambiare sei) o far esplodere mezza classe, cosa a cui ormai i suoi compagni si era abituati, prendendo, in quei casi, le dovute precauzioni, nascondendosi sotto i banchi non appena la pozione di Alfred sembrasse avere qualcosa che non andasse.  
L'ultima volta la sua pozione Dilatante era finita diritta in faccia ad uno dei Serpeverde, un certo Ivan, e ancora oggi Alfred aveva il forte sospetto che gli effetti della pozione sul russo non fossero mai passati del tutto.  
Non c'era da stupirsi, quindi, che appena cominciarono gli esami di fine anno, la classe stesse a debita distanza dall'americano, soprattutto dopo che il professor Lumacorno annunciò che, per passare l'esame, avrebbero dovuto preparare un Intruglio Confondente.  
'' Intruglio Confondente? Ah, per l'eroe sarà una passeggiata!'' pensò, gonfiando il petto orgoglioso.  
Peccato solo che non avesse la benchè minima idea di come si preparasse un Intruglio Confondente, dato che a fare i compiti al posto suo era sempre stato il fratello Matthew, e lui non si era nemmeno mai preso il disturbo di aprire il libro.  
Così, dovette ricorrere alle misure di emergenza in caso di esami in cui non aveva studiato: copiare dal suo compagno di banco.  
E, per sua fortuna, il compagno in questione era Arthur Kirkland, faceva parte della Casa dei Serpeverde e non se la cavava tanto male in Pozioni.   
'' Damn it... Cosa vuoi, Jones?'' ringhiò sottovoce il ragazzo, in modo da non farsi sentire dal professor Lumacorno, dopo che il Grifondoro gli diede l'ennesima gomitata al costato per attirare la sua attenzione.  
'' Mi dai una mano con l'Intruglio?''  
'' E' un esame, Jones - gli fece notare l'altro - Dammi solo una buona ragione per aiutarti e rischiare di finire nei guai con Lumacorno.''  
'' Ti prego. Ti prometto che all'esame di Cura alle Creature magiche ti farò fare un volo su Artiglio.''  
Aveva toccato uno dei punti deboli di Arthur: l'inglese non era mai stato bravo con gli animaletti di Hagrid, soprattutto con gli Ippogrifi, e quasi sicuramente l'esame finale sarebbe stato proprio su quegli animali.  
Ma nemmeno la prospettiva di superare senza problemi l'esame di Cura delle Creature magiche convinse il Serpeverde.  
'' Tsk. Posso farcela benissimo da solo.''  
Stava mentendo, ma era troppo orgoglioso per ammettere anche solo di aver bisogno d'aiuto. In questo i due erano molto simili, anche se non facevano parte della stessa Casa.  
'' Uff, Bro. Almeno mi passeresti il libro?''  
'' No, quante volte te lo devo ripetere, Jones?''  
'' E daiii.... daiii!''  
'' Stupid yankee, ti ho già detto di...''  
'' Cosa sta succedendo qui?'' chiese il professor Lumacorno, avvicinandosi al banco dei due maghi, guardandoli entrambi di sottocchio.  
'' Niente - mentì prontamente Arthur, con grande sorpresa del Grifondoro - Non aveva le lumache cornute.''  
Lumacorno, per niente convinto dalla scusa del ragazzo, continuò a tenerli d'occhio per buona parte dell'esame. Tuttavia, approfittando di un suo momento di distrazione, mentre controllava il lavoro di alcuni Serpeverde, Arthur passò un foglietto all'americano, su cui c'erano scritti i procedimenti e gli ingredienti dell'Intruglio Confondente.''  
'' Wow. Grazie Bro!''  
'' Non farti strane idee, Jones - replicò l'inglese, leggermente arrossito per il caloroso abbraccio che gli diede il Grifondoro - Non voglio che il professore continui a guardarci come se fossimo due criminali. ''  
'' Parla per te, io sono l'eroe!''  
'' Idiot... comunque smettila di abbracciarmi, altrimenti potresti insospettirlo - ribettè seccato, anche se sembrava che, in parte, gli dispiacesse doversi staccare dall'americano, quasi volesse rimanere in quella posizione imbarazzante per un altro pò - Comunque... cosa stavi dicendo prima, a proposito di Cura delle Creature Magiche?''


End file.
